Lovely Love Charm
by Shiro-Usa
Summary: AU:- The guys move to Konoha from Tokyo and Naruto and Hinata have an accidental run in. Hinata drops her charm bracelet which Naruto keeps until they meet again. So...will they?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok, so this is set in modern times so they're not ninjas or anything:- The guys move to Konoha from Tokyo and Naruto and Hinata have an accidental run in. Hinata drops her charm bracelet which Naruto keeps until they meet again. So...will they?  
Inner me: disclaimer: naruto is copyright of masashi kishimoto, NOT me!  
**

~*~

_End of_

__

Love Charm

Chapter 1

This account is shared by two people, Roo-roo and Soo-soo! But this one fanfic is written by Soo-soo. :D

"Are we there yet?"a certain spiky haired blonde groaned.  
"NO!"came three irritated replies from a Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. Naruto's groaning had really driven them off their edge;even Shikamaru.  
"NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"Three glares filled with killing intent were directed at him. Not wanting to use his voice, he just nodded others just let out sighs. But could you really blame the 16 year old? He'd been sitting on a plane for about an hour now with nothing to do. Just then his necklace caught his eye;the guys had given it to him for his sixteenth birthday. It was made of white gold in the shape of a sun with a thin silver chain. But in the centre of it there was a rare orange gem. He just stared at the gem that lay on his chest when something pulled him out of his trance.  
"Attention passengers, please secure your seatbelts. We will be coming in for a landing shortly,"a voice through the intercom said.  
"Finally,"the Uchiha sighed.  
"Yosh!"Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air.  
They were out of the airport and were heading to the Hyuuga mansion for a while before going to their respective homes.  
"Hey guys, i think I'm gonna walk around for a bit. So you guys head to Neji's place and I'll catch up to you later,"he said and waited for the approving answers before heading off to explore the little town called Konoha.

~*~

It was a normal Sunday morning for the Hyuuga princess; listening to music and finishing up her homework. Just as she was putting her stuff in her bag, she got a text from TenTen:  
**From: TenTen  
To: Hinata  
Me, Sakura and Ino are goin to the mall.  
Meet us their at 1:00pm.  
If u cant make it, text me streight after readin the message.  
So,ill c u there! k!  
**She put down her phone as she got dressed. She wore a pair of baby blue ballet pumps, white capris, a long Carribean blue sleeveless top with a faint white flower print and a slightly big white hoddie. After she pulled her waist length indigo hair out of her hoddie, she noticed the charm bracelet that hung on her wrist. It was given to her by the girls for her sixteenth birthday. The chain and the charms were made of white gold. There was a charm for each of them; a sakura flower for Sakura, a butterfly for Ino, a kunai for TenTen and a crescent moon with a rare lavender gem that filled the space turning it into a full moon for her. She gazed at the charm for a while but something broke her trance; her cell phone was ringing. She looked at the screen and it had TenTen's name and pic so she slid it open and answered"Hello?"  
"WERE ARE YOU?!"she heard Ino yell at the other end of the line  
"You are coming right?"TenTen asked  
"Of course i am. Why would you ask that?"  
"Because you're fifteen minutes late,"Sakura informed from the other line.  
"What are you talki-"she stopped midway after she saw her clock "oh damn! I am soooo sorry! I'll be right there! Kay! Bye!"she said as she slid her phone back down to end the call. She got her purse and made sure there was money in it, grabbed her baby blue shoulder bag, stuffed it in, flung it over her shoulder, stumbled out of her room and legged it out of the house.  
~*~

**me: hi**  
**inner me: yo**  
**me: this is my first fanfic so go easy on me**  
**inner me: yea, she doesn't have a clue what she's doing**  
**me: HEY!!**  
**inner me: what evs**  
**me: soooo...hope you enjoyed this and comment and stuff**  
**inner me: but if you've got nothing good 2 say, don't say anything*ice glare***  
**me: of course i would except constructive criticism and some ideas and stuff**  
**inner me: but say anything bad, ill come into your mind and kill you from the inside; and you'll be covered by blood even though there's no. visible. wounds...*death glare***  
**me: STOP THAT!! your really scaring me and i think your doing the same to our readers!!*pout***  
**inner me: what evs...**  
**me: so..yea!review!**  
**inner me:*blows raspberry***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: so, i hope you liked the last chapter. It was kinda like an epilogue-ey thing.**  
**Inner me:*just nods with eyes closed and arms folded***  
**Me: and i apologize for my inner's behaviour during the last chapter. She was in one of her moods.**  
**Inner me:*stops nodding*yea, yea.**  
**Me: this is the chapter where naruto and hinata meet!**  
**Inner me:*continues nodding***  
**Me: i think its what you would call 'love at first sight'**  
**Inner me:*keeps nodding***  
**Me: so yea, read on naruhina lovers!**  
**Inner me:*smirks*  
Me: This account is shared by two people, Roo-roo and Soo-soo, and this fanfic was written by Soo-soo ^ ^**  
**disclaimer: i don't own naruto, which kinda sucks.**

**~*~**

__

Love Charm

Chapter 2

Naruto was done with his little walk and was now heading towards the Hyuuga mansion.  
_'This towns really nice but my favourite part would definitely be that ramen stand; Ichiraku's. The ramen there is AWESOME!!' _he grinned as he thought of the delicious smell of ramen_. _Then he noticed that he was passing a park. He kept walking while watching the children play.  
Hinata was running towards the mall saying occasional 'sorry's and 'excuse me's as she went. She just turned the corner round the park and rammed into someone sending them both to the ground. Her bag flew off her shoulder and because she hadn't closed it properly, her purse, strawberry lip gloss, keys and cell phone ended up on the floor. She mentally cursed herself and started rambling on with apologies,  
"I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you,"she grabbed her keys.  
"No, it's my fault. I should've been watching where i was going,"he said giving her lip gloss to her.  
"But it's my fault i ran into you,"she got her purse and cell phone.  
"But still. Here's your-"they finally caught each others eyes. "...bag." Their hands were touching and they were just staring at each other. She was lost in his bright blue eyes. She thought he looked breath taking with his wild spiky sunny blonde hair, bronze tanned skin and the three whisker marks on each cheek that she couldn't help but think made him adorable; she could also see a tint of red on his cheeks.  
He was speechless and trying to think of how anyone could look so amazingly beautiful! He melted in those pale, pupil-less lavender orbs. He felt like running his hands through her silky, indigo locks. Her pale, smooth, skin was highlighted with a small rosy blush. They gazed at each other for a few minutes until they realized what they were doing and both of their blushes grew. She quickly took her bag, stuffed her stuff in, bowed and apologized and took off for the mall. As she went past him, her charm bracelet came off but this didn't go unnoticed and he grabbed it before it hit the ground. He was going to call her but she was already gone. He looked at the charms; a sakura, butterfly, kunai and moon. He looked at the moon charm and smiled, the blush remaining on his face.  
_'Until we meet again,' _he thought and headed off to Neji's house with the bracelet in his hand.

~*~

**Me: yo, again!  
Inner me: hey.  
Me: what did you think of this chapter? At first i was thinking about making Naruto more dense so he'd have the whole 'love at first sight' thing but he won't actually know he's in love until later in the story.  
Inner me: yes, there was that idea.  
Me: but then i remembered that one of the little things that made me want to KILL him was his denseness to Hinata's love for him from so long.  
Inner me: yea i hated that too.  
Me: so thats why i made it like this!  
Inner me: soooo, if you hate it or love it (mainly love it), tell us! And tell others!  
Me: YEA! Tell people you like, people you hate, all people that you in some way no of. And to tell us what you think, all you gotta do is press that little button at the bottom.  
Inner me: yea ! Press that button!  
Me: press it or I'll ask my bezzie to send her evil mushroom's after you!  
Inner me: but seriously, review and tell people!  
Me: i think they get it. So, bye-bee!  
Inner me: yea, laterz!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Yo, people who have computers!**  
**Inner me: Hi.  
( enters)  
Cinnamon: Hello. Wait.. an update? -gasps-  
****Me: I know you are annoyed because I haven't updated in a while.**  
**Inner me: Yes. Thats true.  
Cinnamon: Annoyed? I'll keep quiet for now...**  
**Me: well, I'm really sorry about that and ill try my best with that problem.**  
**Inner me: main word-TRY.  
Cinnamon: Because I totally believe you, hon...**  
**Me: Now Hina's gonna realise something, two people are gonna be acting a little strange, suspicion's will arise and.. i'm not gonna tell you!  
Cinnamon: Nor will Shiro capitalise ''I'', obviously.**  
**Inner me: So read on and find out what she's blabbering about! And it probably wont be that exciting-I'm just saying.**  
**Me: Yeah, you're just sayin'.  
Cinnamon: Way to draw in your readers.**  
**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, this story would have already been in the manga as an omake.**

~*~

**__**

Love Charm

Hinata kept running until she reached the mall. She leaned on the wall and placed her hand on her heart; she could feel it beating rapidly. Her rosy blush remained as she remembered the blonde teen she had encountered before.  
"Hey Hina!"her head snapped up and she saw Tenten running towards her with Sakura and Ino close behind.  
"Hey Hina, you okay?"TenTen asked seeing how her face was a little red.  
"O-o-o-of c-c-course,"she answered.  
"Hey Hinata! Come on, we got alotta' shopping to do!"Ino cheered as she took Hinata and Tenten's arm.  
"Yay(!)"Tenten groaned; you could practically taste the sarcasm dripping from it. Tenten was never the girly type; she was sporty, a little competitive and had a love for weapons.  
"Come on guys! Lets get going!"Sakura said. Hinata just nodded. And so they entered the mall.

~*~

Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga mansion, still thinking of his encounter. He put the bracelet in the pocket of his black hoodie and closed the zip of the pocket to make sure it didn't fall out and he rang the door bell.  
The door opened and there stood a girl, about the age of thirteen, with pale pupil-less eyes with a hint of pink, mid-back straight brown hair, wearing a white spaghetti strap top with small black gems studded randomly on, a green army skirt and black lace-up boots, looking at him curiously.  
She saw in front of her a blonde teen with blue eyes and bronze tanned skin with whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a black hoddie with a bright orange spiral on the back and a t-shirt of the same orange, denim jeans and orange and black sneakers, grinning at her.  
_'This dude seems strange...interesting. God knows what kinda trouble he'll get himself into'_ she thought.  
"uh, hi! I'm a friend of Neji's,"Naruto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.  
"K," was all she said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked in. Naruto followed the girl into a maze of white hallways and dazzling diamond chandeliers. He went up some stairs and through a hallway and came to a sudden stop. The girl knocked on a door he thought was probably Neji's and when he heard a 'come in' he knew he was right.  
She opened the door and naruto went in and she left. He saw Shikamaru lying upside down on the sofa, sasuke leaning next to the window, Neji's bags set in a corner next to the night stand and Neji himself sat on his bed reading a book with one leg dangling off the edge.  
"So the dobe finally decided to show up," Sasuke smirked.  
"Oh, shut it teme,"was all Naruto said. Shikamaru opened an eyelid lazily and glanced at the usually hyper blonde; the three of them were shocked at his lack of words. Usually, that would start another episode of 'Dobe! Teme!'. But they shrugged it off, although they were still a bit suspicious of the blondes behaviour.  
Naruto looked around the room for two seconds until he walked over to the sofa and plopped himself down next to Shikamaru. He stared at the ceiling and let his mind wander. His thoughts soon drifted to the lavender eyed hime he had stumbled upon.  
Her image stayed fresh in his mind. Her almost-waist-length, indigo hair; her bangs framing her heart-shaped face. Big, pupil-less, pale lavender eyes guarded by her long lashes. Soft pink lips in the midst of clear, pale skin. Her cheeks highlighted by that rosy blush. She looked beautiful. He thought maybe she was an angel! It's possible, isn't it? Well, she was angelic. Her voice was sweet and melodious. Her eyes were caring and innocent. She was one in a million.

~*~

The others looked at Naruto. He was staring up at the ceiling and he had a faraway look in his eyes. He also managed to gradually grow a light red blush; this was definitely strange. Even Shikamaru woke up from his nap to observe. Perhaps that was stranger? Anyway, Shikamaru decided he should probably pull Naruto out of his little ceiling gaze, seeing as he was going to have to do it anyway.  
He muttered a 'troublesome' and said "Naruto, stop gazing Are you sleeping with your eyes open? Not possible. Yo! Wake up!!"said while he shook Naruto out of his daze.  
Naruto came out of his trance like state and saw an angry/annoyed/sleepy/curious Shikamaru and a slightly curious stoic Hyuuga ice-block/egoistic and pride-filled Uchiha.  
_'Is it possible to have that mixture of emotions on your face shown?'_was what Naruto was thinking.  
He soon took in the curiosity and blushed harder.  
_'I can't believe they caught me doing that' _was the new thought running through his head.  
"Hi?" Naruto said as he gave nervous wave.

~*~

TenTen was kinda worried. Nope, she was plain worried. Hinata might as well be her little sister, considering how close they were. And she was the cause of the worry. Hinata was shy, quiet, gentle, caring, kind, sweet and all the other stuff that fitted. She always blushed a lot and stuttered around others but that was at a minimum when she was around her and the girls. But now she was stuttering at almost every word, her face was always some shade of red and she kept zoning out. This was not the normal hinata. Something was up but TenTen wasn't the one to usually pry. And prying wouldn't really get you any where with Hinata besides crying or fainting out of nervousness. Besides, whenever there was a problem, she'd always come to her after keeping quiet about it for a while.  
She sighed. She was just gonna wait and let Hinata tell her. She liked being the big sister but it was rather hard at times.  
She entered back into reality and looked at the scene in front of her.  
Hinata was staring at her lap and Sakura and Ino were talking about what to do during the summer. She heard something about shopping, parties, homework, sleepovers and a few other things she didn't pick up. The usual.

~*~

Hinata blushed into her lap. Her face remained forever hot as the blonde haired boy haunted her thoughts. To Hinata, he was just plain adorable. His image was engraved into her mind. She blushed some more. By now, she was pretty sure that if the restaurant lost it's power right now, no one would notice and they'd think they just changed the lighting because her blush would keep it alight. Yup. That's how bright she thinks her blush is. She tried looking up and managed to see a fortune cookie so she took it hesitantly. She opened the cookie and saw the writing.

__

'The wrist has lost but the lover has not.'

She looked at the fortune, confused. What did it mean? 'Wrist?' Curiously, she pulled her sleeve up to reveal her bare wrist. She stared in shock. Where was it? She was sure it was on before she left, that was why she was late. She started to wonder in confusion until it hit her; the incident! It must've come off when she bumped into that boy. She thought she might've shoved it into her bag so she started shuffling through it. Nothing. It wasn't there. She looked at the fortune again and something else hit her and she blushed like a tomato. Lover. Guy. Could the fortune be referring to him? But that meant..HE had her bracelet! That took the cake. She needed some alone time. She needed to get home.

~*~

TenTen paid no attention to her surroundings. Everything seemed to disappear around her. She reached for the fortune cookie and cracked it open and ate the cookie. She slowly reached for the paper that had fallen face down on the table when she opened the cookie.  
The fortune read

__

'new friends shall be made, perhaps enemy's too

but the stat of a summer romance will await

for not one, but a few.'

She didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling in her gut that this fortune cookie was more than just a reading. Oh yes, much more. This day is just the beginning of something much bigger...

~*~

**Me: Well thats the third chapter for ya! And i think I've included most of the stuff i mentioned.  
Cinnamon: -stares- Wow. For Shiro, this is a looooong chapter. -claps-**  
**Inner me: Please my outer form of reality and her tardy(lazy)ness.**  
**Me: Please excuse my inner for not respecting her [mocking tone] 'outer form of reality'.  
Cinnamon: -sigh- I'll just leave them for now...**  
**Inner me: Do you really wanna go there?**  
**Me: you tell me.**  
**Inner me: we'll settle this at midnight.**  
**Me: the loser admits they're wrong.**  
**(Shiro and Inner-Shiro have a deathglaring match)  
****Cinnamon: That's the end of this chapter. We hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you liked it- or even if you don't. Flames shall be used to cook burgers.  
Shiro&Inner-Shiro: BURGERS!!****  
-all bow-**

**l x l**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello my awesome readers. Okay, I know what you're thinking and I won't be voicing...or...well _typing_ them but you need to know that I AM NOT ABANDONING SHIP I MEAN STORY! Well, school has been crazy, I've been suffering from small yet frequent cases of writers block, my internet crashed, my computer broke, the chapter that I was writing disappeared, it took a while to get a new computer and I've been reading quite a few fanfics myself. Would you like me to continue the list because, even if you do, too bad cos I'm not gonna! So don't be too angry with me because I will update, eventually. I just need to get my brain working and the chapters going and I'll hopefully update weekly. And I also have another ten or so ideas up here so, yeah, I might try and get them down as well. Just bare with me, please. Thank you for all the reviews and my secret readers who don't say anything, I'm one of your kind myself so I have no complaints. Also, excuse my spelling and/or grammar mistakes and ignore the small '_I'_ in the middle of sentences, that's just the weird way I write. O u O

Thank you.

Shiro-Usa


End file.
